The beyond entity
by coral crayon 26
Summary: An ancient being must produce another of its kind to avoid extinction, and only the great ben 10 can do it
1. chapter 1

I own nothing. Ben 10(all of them) is owned by cartoon network. This is a simple fan project and nothing more. Enjoy!

People were hanging around the out door tables like any other day at the groovy smoothie, and like any other day, Ben was drinking 12 smoothies at once. He was trying to set a new record to ease his boredom. It was 4 years since he saved the universe(again). Every major villain was under commission and all the smaller threats seemed to have disappeared. Gwen and Kevin were still out of town and kai was so busy that she didn't really have time for date nights. He still had rook but he was more patrolling than defending. Even he was busy investigating the southern areas of Asia for distress signals. Even more inter dimensional game shows or doppelgänger attacks would be better than this. Even the novelty and power of getting the master control wore off. Ben finished his wheat grass and pineapple chunk smoothie and still felt dreary.

"Huh, when I was hoping for more free time. I didn't mean nothing but free time." Ben grunted to himself

He threw away the 16 cups he finished and ordered 6 more before taking them to his car

"Maybe some food to go with it will help." Ben said as he hopped inside and drove off for burger barn

As Ben was half way there a message from the plumbers was sent.

Ben, meet us at the base, it's important

-grandpa

"Yes, finally some action." Ben said

He was so stoked he didn't bother waiting for a secret passage to open, he parked his car in the nearest lot and went big chill to phase through the ground to base. He then went crash hopper and stuck the landing before changing back.

"Okay, who do I gotta fight to save the world this time?" Ben said excitedly

"Well actually, it's not something you have to fight, at least we're Hoping you don't." Grandpa max said

He then showed Ben what they were calling him for. It was a liquid entity, appearing like a smoothie made out of alien x. It was reshaping itself as it was stuck inside an energy tube.

"What is that?" Ben asked

"AZmuth sent it, he said it's the last of an ancient species he found exploring a planet deemed as inhabited by the plumbers." Max explained

"And what does this have to do with me?" Ben asked

"Azmuth can't get a dna sample for the omnitrix, he's tried everything but the entity won't register on the watch's dna data banks." Max said

"So looks like the smartest being in the universe needs my help yet again." Ben said in a cocky tone

"He just needs you to try and retrieve a sample to save the race using the watch, you think you can do that without anything going wrong Ben?" Max asked

"Relax, I save races all the time, this should be a snap." Ben said

"Well Alright, good luck." Ben said as he input a code that encased the entity in a clear canister and handed it to Ben

Ben went xlr8 and in an instant he was home.

"So, what kind of hopefully not evil thing are you anyway." Ben said as he opened the canister

The entity was motionless, like a glass of water. Ben viewed it from from every angle and found nothing ordinary about it now. He tried to poke the surface of the goo, but as soon as his skin made contact it began to latch onto his wrist. Ben was panicking as it was covering the omnitrix(he wasn't use to the master control yet) and before he could say anything a bit of the entity shot itself at his forehead. Ben felt his head go numb and suddenly saw his life flash before him like a movie. He could see retrieving the watch, stopping vilgax, rebooting the watch, albedo, his date with Julie, going alien X, meeting paradox, getting the ultimatrix, fighting vilgax again, retrieving the new omnitrix, rebuilding the universe, kissing kai, and saving the universe again as feedback. Ben suddenly regained the feeling in his head again and instantly wished it was numb again. He felt his cold floor against an ear splitting headache. He sat up and saw the entity was taking forms again, finally stopping on a female humanoid figure(featureless like Gwen's grandma but space like skin) the entity looked down upon Ben before bending over, its new face an inch away from his.

"Hello, Ben tenneyson."


	2. Chapter 2

"IT…DID…WHAT?!" Azmuth said angrily

"I told you already, it turned into a humanoid space person, I don't know it's a girl now." Ben replied

"I know you have a history of bizarre events with alien life forms but this might be one of your biggest blunders." Azmuth said

"How is this my fault?" Ben asked

"You were just supposed to get a sample so we could save the species, not turn it into another unitrix complex." Azmuth replied

"Unis wasn't even my fault." Ben said in an enraged tone

"Well max told me you could handle this and I'm willing to take his word for it, just get the dna sample without causing more trouble." Azmuth said before teleporting away

Ben was upset, the entity was just sitting in his chair motionless. It's eyes were closed as if it were a deactivated toy.

"Umm, Hello?" Ben said to the entity

The being opened its eyes and turned to Ben.

"Hello Ben." The entity said

"Umm hi…uhhh, do you have a name?" Ben asked

"I do not, I am just known as "the being" or "the entity"." The entity said

"Well it's gonna feel stupid if I keep calling you that so you need a name." Ben said

"What did you have in mind?" The entity asked

"Ummm, well what do you wanna be called?" Ben asked back

The being was motionless again, almost like it was processing what to say. It finally spoke as Ben was growing more impatient.

"I've searched through my acquired memories, and I would prefer the name of "June"." The entity said

"Okay, June it I… Wait!? What do you mean acquired memories?" Ben asked

"I have absorbed your memories, I have all of your experience, knowledge, and genetic based information." June said

"So you know everything about me?" Ben asked

"No, for I am unaware of your current future self, all of your omnitrix transformations, or of the subconscious habits you could poses." June explained

"Okay, is if you have my memories than you know why you're here?" Ben asked

"Yes, but I don't know if I am compatible with the omnitrix data banks." June said

"Well, let's try." He said as he pointed the omnitrix at June and turned on the scanner feature. The beam scanned June and attempted to obtain a generic sample.

Invalid scan, sample denied

Ben tried at lest 10!times before he gave up and sat next to June on the couch.

"I'm sorry Ben, but it seems I am incompatible with the omnitrix, perhaps it is because a fresh, viable ample is needed." June said

"What does that even mean?" Ben asked dryly

"Perhaps a fresh sample is needed, perhaps an infant sample could work." June suggested

"But you're the last of your kind, how are you going to get an offspring?" Ben said annoyed

"You have fought and saved the multiple alien races and saved the universe before, I am certain you can think of something, you are Ben 10 after all." June said

"Yah, maybe." Ben said

"Ben, may I see your spare id mask?" June asked

"What, oh sure." Ben said

Ben presented her with his old id mask and she placed her palm on it. Blue streaks of light illuminated form the mask to June's arm. She handed the mask back, looking newer and more refined than when Ben first got it. June then started to vibrate and eventually started to change form. Her body resolidifying until it resembled human skin. Her eyes developed pupils and clothes formed from her skin. It was as weird as his cousin transforming(not Gwen). She finally formed a oranges haired woman resembling Gwen, but with purple eyes and no lips.

"I have chosen this as an acceptable form you are accustomed to while the dilemma of my dna harvesting is resorted." June said as she stood up

"Oaky, this is an all new level of weird." Ben said

He watched as June walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. She examined it like she was scanning its atomic structure. She then drank the bottle in mere seconds and set the bottle down. She was still once more, before taking a deep breath and steam expelling from her skin like a machine.

"I can now reproduce the chemical formation of water at will." June said

"And why did you do that?" Ben asked

"If we are to determine how a dna sample will be acquired, I must first attempt to make my body more compatible with the omnitrix." June said

"Oh, alright." Ben said

June then walked over to the couch and sat down once more before picking up a controller.

"I know you love the game series "sumo slammers", would you like to play?" June asked

"Sure, why not." Ben said as he at down next to her and grabbed a controller


	3. Chapter 3

They'd finish 6 rounds in tubby tournament mode before ben's thumbs were starting to break the analog sticks of the controller. He went upgrade to fix it before resuming play. June was apparently as good as Ben as she won every other round and worked off of Ben perfectly in dual mode.

"Yes, we beat him." Ben said as they stopped the level 12 shogun boss

"Very well done Ben." June said

"Your pretty good June." Ben said

"I am as skilled as your genetics have allowed me." June said

"So, should we try another way to get that dna sample?" Ben asked as he cracked his knuckles

"Yes, I have added H20 to my system which could allow omnitrix comparability." June explained

Ben pointed the omnitrix and tried scanning her again and again to no avail.

"I apologize Ben, we will need to continue trying." June said emotionlessly

"Try what?" Ben said getting alittle agitated over another failed attempt

"Maybe I can produce offspring through developing plantable offspring like the seeds of a plant, perhaps sunlight can induce reproduction." June said

"Well it's worth a try." Ben said as he led her out to his backyard

"I will attempt to achieve photosynthesis based reproduction, alert me if my assistance is required." June said

"Alright, and if I child grows be sure to let me know." Ben said

The two nodded and Ben walked back inside. Seeing as he had some time, Ben went up to his room and unpacked his secret project. Since Ben could now make a new future, he'd been developing all purpose version of the omnitrix. He didn't have a name yet but it was to be a jack of all trades. It would have the master control(obviously), an improved version of the ultimate feature, dna fusing, voice control, self repairing, weapon storage, etc. He first went greymatter work out the blueprints, jerryrig for construction, nanomech for the wiring, and upgrade for instant assembly. The master control construction much easier to work on without spending time waiting for the watch to recharge. Time flew pretty fast as he saw it was sundown and decided to go check on June. Unfortunately, June was in the exact same position as before and no progress seemed to have been made.

"Any luck june?" Ben asked

"I'm sorry Ben, but nothing has significantly progressed." June said as she walked back inside

"Well, I'm going to get something to eat, you wanna come?" Ben asked as he grabbed his hoodie

"Sure, but I feel a change of appearance is in order." June said

Her body began to shift and form again before becoming a being closer to Julie, except with brown hair, a smaller nose, and slightly longer arms

"Well this somehow got even more awkward, did you have to take on the form of my ex-girlfriend?" Ben asked

"I apologize, perhaps a more causal would prefer." June said

Her skin bubbled and formed again and reformed into a red haired variation of charm caster with normal attire.

"Will this suffice?" June asked

"Good enough." Ben said as they both stepped into the car

Ben first drove to to burger barn and ordered 5 double chili fries before driving to groovy smoothie and ordered 8 different weird combos. He was sipping a wheat grass and lemon when he saw June was staring at him.

"Did you want a smoothie or fries?" Ben said, feeling stupid that he forgot her

"I would prefer 1 of each of that is okay." June said

"Okay, take what you please." Ben said

June grabbed 1 carton of chili fries and a mango/ vanilla smoothie. The two sat in Ben's car in mostly silent, halted by the occasional ripple of June's skin while she sipped. After all that was left empty paper and plastic, june smile and looked at Ben.

"Ben, I think I have an idea." June said

"Is it about saving your race?" Ben asked

" I believe so, but I will need research for a proper hypothesis." June said

"You can use my computer when we get back to my home." Ben said

"Yes, I believe that will help immensely." June said before Ben drove off

The two arrived back at ben's home and walked back inside, june reforming into her base star skinned form.

" I can use your laptop for further research, it may take me all night." June said

"Alright, just don't delete the fan mail I get Okay?" Ben said

"Certainly not, I will deliver updates of my progress some morning." June said

"Best of luck, good night june." Ben said

"Good night Ben." June said


End file.
